Ufania
by Agasshi
Summary: Uma guerra que partiu do orgulho, a qual provocou algumas marcas superificiais e outras eternas. ONESHOT - Sinopse ridicula.


Axis Powers Hetalia não me pertence.

Fic baseado nas guerras anglo-espanholas dos anos de 1587 e 1588.

Ufania: Qualidade do que é ufano. Vanglória; vaidade; ostentação; orgulho.

* * *

**"U F A N I A"**

_por Agasshi_

* * *

_"Por que és tão obstinado?"_ uma voz imperativa demandou, puxando os elos da corrente que pendiam do pescoço do outro homem. _"Seu rei é estúpido demais pra entender os motivos que minha rainha tem para se opor a esta religão consumista, ou o que?"_

_"Lave sua boca antes de falar do meu superior."_ os olhos verdes se afinaram, demonstrando o profundo desgosto e agrura que estes carregavam consigo.

O inglês abriu um sorriso de escárnio, e logo se abaixou, apoiando somente um de seus joelhos ao chão. De perto podia ver melhor as feridas provocadas pelos elos da corrente que envolviam o colo bronzeado. Os olhos do loiro percorreram o corpo do oponente, vendo-o com as mãos atadas atrás das costas e com boa parte de suas roupas rasgadas. Filetes de sangue escorriam por seu pescoço, e ele divertiu-se em vê-lo soltar um gemido ao puxar levemente mais sua coleira.

Mas seus olhos permaneciam flamejantes, como se nada pudesse apagar aquelas chamas que nestes habitavam. 

_"Acredito que seu orgulho deve estar ferido, certo Antonio?"_ sussurrou em seu ouvido, e teve que se afastar logo depois para evitar um ataque da parte do espanhol. 

_"Pode ter prendido meus pulsos e colocado em mim uma coleira, mas se for preciso irei te morder até a morte."_ um pequeno sorriso se formou no lado direito da boca seca de Antonio, antes que ele terminasse sua fala. _"Não duvide de mim, Kirkland."_

As sobrancelhas grossas e despenteadas do loiro juntaram-se. Ele odiava essa falsa confiança que ele tinha. Levantou-se, puxando-o consigo. O moreno foi obrigado a se erguer também para não perder o pescoço. E então, um tapa atingiu a face de Antonio, que caiu a quase um metro de distância do inglês, cuja expressão não mudava. 

_"Veremos se ainda vai ter essa presunção quando esta guerra acabar." _proferiu, caminhando até a porta entreaberta. _"E se ainda tiver, não ache que eu o aceitarei assim tão fácil."_ declarou, deixando o recinto e fazendo com que este caisse na penumbra.

Entretanto, antes de sair, ele deu mais uma olhada no rival, e percebeu que o verde de suas pupilas continuava direcionado a ele até mesmo naquelas condições.

O que mais irritava Arthur, além das questões politicas e religiosas, é que Antonio nunca, nem mesmo uma única vez, teve o desdém de desviar seu olhar do dele.

E nestes, sempre guardava soberba.

/

A lua daquela noite pairava intacta no céu sem nuvens. O silêncio fúnebre irritava os ouvidos espanhóis, que há quase meio mês suplicavam pelo som do vento. Nem mesmo a atmosfera queria colaborar com sua vingança, impedindo as naves de se moverem na velocidade adequada. De longe observava o capitão de sua armada manejar o manúbrio com destreza. Apesar de não ver seu rosto, sabia que este apresentava frustração.

Escorreu os dedos pelo colo, encontrando uma pequena cicatriz que a corrente inglesa havia deixado. As marcas das ataduras em seus pulsos haviam desaparecido, e aquelas em seu pescoço também já estavam perdendo cor e não tardariam a evasnecer.

No entanto, o buraco em sua honra como homem e país jamais se ocultaria. Com o tempo sua alma iria aprender a tratar isto como uma cicatriz de seu passado, mas somente para aliviar a dor. Tentar apagá-la seria inútil. Há distância de um ano de sua derrota em Cádiz, reunir toda sua força militar em uma gigantesca frota e se aliar a Portugal foi a única forma que encontrou para tentar amenizar a vergonha que sofrera.

Mordeu o lábio inferior. Talvez tudo se tratasse de altivez. Quem sabe aquela guerra se resumia a um tentar ferir o orgulho do outro, mas agora seria tarde demais pra pensar nisto.

Seria questão de horas antes da batalha começar.

Sua Armada não estava com a mesma força de quando saiu do porto de Lisboa. Graças a uma tempestade, esta perdeu vários navios, entretanto ele não podia simplesmente dar meia-volta e desistir. Se submeter, então? Isso nunca.

O Reino Unido ainda precisava experimentar o forte orgulho de Espanha.

Mas quando finalmente veio a hora, tudo foi rápido demais. Os ingleses tinham preparado uma armadilha, e Antonio não estava preparado para isto. Os navios afundavam um a um, ele via seus soldados morrerem, sentia o sangue destes em suas mãos, ouvia os gritos de seus aliadas cortarem a noite.

Seus joelhos tocaram o convéz da nave em que viajava, mas que agora estava sob o domínio inglês. O chão molhado de suor, sangue e lágrimas sujava sua roupa polidamente escolhida para tal ocasião. 

_"Vá e nos traga a vitória." _seu rei lhe disse antes de partir. No entanto, tudo o que conseguiu foi dislacerar ainda mais a ferida que estava tentando dissipar.

Sentiu a ponta de uma espada tocar levemente seu queixo, e soltou um riso de derrota. Ele sabia quem estava manejando o cabo de tal arma. Um certo loiro de maneiras um pouco exageradas e às vezes sádico.

Percebeu que tal extremidade aguda foi pressionada, abrindo um pequeno corte de onde escorreram poucas gotas de sangue, antes do moreno levantar o rosto. O que encontrou foi um pirata vitorioso e pronto para matá-lo. 

_"O que diabos está esperando, Kirkland? Tenho que implorar para que você me mate, agora?"_

_"Consegue ser arrogante mesmo com a derrota eminente... Quão vanglorioso podes ser, senhor Carriedo?" _Arthur levantou ainda mais a ponta da espada, fazendo com que Antonio seguisse seu movimento, afastando o queixo do pescoço.

Então, o loiro percebeu que tudo o que restava do tempo em que foi seu escravo, eram simples duas cicatrizes em lados opostos ao pomo-de-adão. Aquilo o aborreceu mais do que gostaria de admitir. O loiro guardou a espada e agarrou as roupas do espanhol, fazendo-o se levantar imediatamente. Ainda atordoado, este não entendeu o motivo de tal movimento, mas também não fez nada para impedi-lo. Arthur puxou a manga de um de seus braços, relevando o pulso intacto. 

_"Onde estão as marcas?"_ demandou, furioso, enquanto fitava os olhos impassíveis do moreno. 

_"Achava mesmo que elas continuariam ali para sempre?"_ seu semblante parecia desafia-lo mais que suas palavras. _"Eram cicatrizes superficiais, iriam desaparecer com o tempo, inevitavelmente."_

Aquele foi um convite para a fúria do inglês sobressair ao seu ar indiferente a arrogante. E Antonio só o percebeu quando Arthur o estava arrastando pelo convéz, intencionado a entrar no compartimento mais próximo. Apesar de tentar afastar a mão pálida de seu pulso, tudo parecia ser inútil. Havia combatido por horas, e já estava exausto, enquanto que Kirkland continuava em plena forma.

Uma porta foi aberta, e o espanhol jogado para dentro de tal local. Este caiu e bateu as costas contra o chão, mas não ousou se levantar, apoiando-se somente aos ante-braços para observar - mesmo com certa hesitação -, os próximos movimentos ingleses. Arthur pegou uma vela que estava em um móvel no seu lado direito. Ao lado da bainha com a espada, outra arma - menor -, descançava. A mão do inglês deslizou sobre o pomo e então alcançou o cabo, retirando e relevando o punhal com a lâmina reluzente e curva. Antonio ainda o olhava atordoado, tentando achar uma explicação para seus atos, mas nada lhe veio em mente.

Ele caminhou até seu oponente, e apoiou os dois objetos ao lados dos dois, enquanto sustentava a feição irritada e amedrontadora.

Arthur se posicionou sobre Antonio, o qual não teve forças para empurra-lo. Sem dizer sequer uma palavra, o loiro rasgou as roupas do espanhol com as mãos nuas, mostrando o peitoral bronzeado e esculpido por anos de intermináveis batalhas.

E, pela primeira vez, Espanha teve medo do que aconteceria a seguir.

O Kirkland segurou o queixo de Carriedo, escrutinando-o com o olhar gélido, parecendo devora-lo com aquele mero ato.

Retirou sua mão do rosto de Antonio, e a direcionou ao ombro, então pressionou o antebraço contra o pescoço deste, obrigando-o a se deitar. Desviou os olhos de sua presa por um instante, pegando o punhal e sobrepondo a extremidade deste à chama da vela. Depois de alguns segundos, Arthur mostrou a arma que agora possuia uma cor avermelhada em sua ponta ao prisioneiro.

No canto de seus lábios um pequeno sorriso se formou ao finalmente ver um sentimento diferente do orgulho nos olhos verdes. Este se chamava medo.

O loiro friccionou a ponta contra o abdómen espanhol, o qual gritou em retorno. Tentou se debater, mas não adiantava; estava imobilizado. Três cortes foram feitos, em primeiro lugar. As lesões prosseguiram instantes depois, após a ponta ser esquentada novamente, e se resumiram ao mesmo numero anterior. Antonio arfava de dor. A sensação de sua pele ser lentamente perfurada pelo calor do ferro era angustiante. Era humilhação demais para ele. Quando tal tortura iria terminar?

_"Aqui está..."_ Arthur soltou a parte superior do corpo do espanhol, abaixando-se até alcançar a ferida com o rosto. _"Uma ferida que nem você nem o tempo conseguirão apagar."_ proferiu, antes de abrir a boca e passar a língua úmida sobre o ferimento recém-criado. Antonio gemeu, pela dor e por se sentir extremamente estranho com a impressão que aquele ato lhe proporcionou. Ao percorrer toda sua extensão, um filete de saliva ainda ligava o corpo moreno à boca do inglês, que cortou tal nexo com um sorriso. 

_"Por que... Fez isto?" perguntou, ainda imóvel._

_"Pelo simples fato que eu queria ver... A ufania desaparecer de seus olhos."_ respondeu, levantando-se. _"Agora, você deveria pegar seus poucos soldados ainda vivos e desaparecer de meu território... Senhor Carriedo."_ ele deu as costas ao espanhol, dando passos lentos e guardando seu punhal sem nem ao menos limpar o sangue que este possuia. _"Esta batalha terminou, mas a guerra ainda tem muito para dar."_ pronunciou tais palavras antes de cruzar a saída e deixa-lo sozinho.

Antonio levantou-se rapidamente apesar da dor, e se precipitou até a porta para alcançar o inglês. Mas quando chegou lá, nada sobrava além de marinheiros e soldados derrotados, sangue e a imagem de seus navios afundados. Contudo, ele perguntou-se o que diria se Arthur ainda estivesse ali. Afinal, ele correu até o convéz para dizer-lhe algo, certo?

Nada lhe veio em mente.

Instantes depois, ele examinou com os dedos a ferida provocada-lhe por seu rival, e assustou-se ao perceber que esta formava duas letras:

**"AK"**

Riu, sentindo os olhos arderem por conta das lágrimas que se recusava a derramar. 

_"E quem seria o verdadeiro ufano aqui, Arthur?"_

_

* * *

_

Olá amiguinhos. (?)

Minha primeira fic de Hetalia, LOL.  
Antes de tudo, alguém ai pode reclamar por conta das personalidades meio modificadas dos personagens, mas eu imagino os paises da europa mais sérios durante as guerras, fora que meu fic vai além das sátiras de Hetalia. XD  
No começo eu queria fazer um lemon, depois fiquei com pena do Spain e pensei que assim seria melhor. .-.  
E ai, como foi? Sei que não ficou muito bom, mas...

Reviews, onegai! ^3^


End file.
